Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds. They have been called the new power lunch tables and new golf courses for business life in the U.S. Moreover, many people are using such online social networks to reconnect themselves to their friends, their neighborhood, their community, and to otherwise stay in touch.
The development of such online social networks touch countless aspects of our everyday lives, providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before, and providing relevant information to people within our social networks.
Global Positioning System (GPS) technology has improved our ability to detect precise geographical locations. GPS integration into mobile devices enables mobile detection of these locations. However, while GPS technology may provide accurate coordinates, they do not always provide accurate names for the coordinates or provide relevant information about the locations. In particular, location data can be inaccurate, especially down to the street address level. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.